Flying Girl
by Hadel
Summary: In Hunting season, Nekita family going to the farm where there a lit of hunting (Birds), the family hunt large number of birds and put the cage near nekita, but nekita release them, and that cause problem with her family,after that she will know that she have the ability to talk with the birds, with a lot adventure to convince her family that she did the right thing when she releas
1. Summary

In Hunting season, Nekita family going to the farm where there a lit of hunting (Birds), the family hunt large number of birds and put the cage near nekita, but nekita release them, and that cause problem with her family,after that she will know that she have the ability to talk with the birds, with a lot adventure to convince her family that she did the right thing when she release the birds.


	2. Chapter 1

The Story

summer, the summer vacation it`s the dream of all the student, who dislike the school in other word **HATE** school, and i am one of them.  
but that don`t bother me any way ,because the school is over and i am with the best smile of main come to welcome the summer , and as a teen age there is so many thing i plan to do this summer .  
but like any thing in the world it dose n`t goes like what you plan,

and hear i am stuck in a place that is completely separated, landed in the soft ground , and my back on the tree and i would n`t forget talking with my self **(or make recorder** )

yep that is my life or should i say my summer vacation ,and how i feel right now well lets put example like , gather all kind of mislabel and boring and put them in me actually , after thinking about it, i really enjoy with one thing of all this which there is some one more miscible and dispersed than me , which is kinda cool, because that person is my ultimate enemy and that what make this whole thing a lot better but the question is

..._**who is this perso**_n?

"Ow...if you done talking with yourself ! there ,come here and help us?"

a girl not tall she have dark hair in ponytail style ,dark eyes , and she wear a jeans and blouse actually with evil smirk on her lips the one who sitting near the tree sigh and said:

"speaking of the my ultimate enemy, I should be going before something bad happen ..."  
the girl said then sitting with recorder in her hands near her mouth

"and before i forget , i am nekita from the farm to tell my story ,  
(or my diary)  
see ya

nekita stop the recorder and stand up preparing to leave her favorite place in the farm it was in the end of the farm , which was her father always told her not go there , because maybe she will got bitten by a snake and like every time he told her that, it did n`t get his a fact like everything he said, enter her right ear then exit from her lift ear in other word, like they did n`t have that conversation and like they always said (lives goes on )she began thinking if he would ever get tired of that but then again he was her father and that was his job, getting worried

"ow,are deaf or something"

"i got to go now ,"  
nekita walk out leaving the tree to catch with the one who was yelling at her before, when she got to that person she look at him with annoying glare and said:

"you did n`t have to yell "

"will i am your big sister, and that my job to yell at you "  
her big sister said with smirk on her lips, which make nekita really pissed off "or should you say make my life more miserable than it was"

nekita murmur under her breath until her dad voice snap her from her thoughts

"ellen could you and nekita hold this to the house "  
her father said as he walk out from the door of the tiny house that is in the end of the farm the opposite direction of nekita favorite place

"and be careful, i get this from my grandfather and it`s so old ,so stop fighting and take this vase to the house"

the father add this as a warning , because deep down he felt he will regret this

"what kind of grandfather give his grandson some an old vase ,i hope grandpa never do that to me"

ellen said that with disgust look on her face nekita just rolled her eyes at that

her dad look at her and said with a smile

" it`s not just any vase, do you know this vase especially is ancestral from my grand,grand,grandpa , and i ,from all my brother have the honor to be the one who will kept, and some day i will give it to one of you "

"wow , nice story dad i hope be the one to have it"

nekita said with a cheering tone of her until she heard her sister murmur about something like" who want to have it anyway"  
nekita thought for a moment until she smirked evily as an idea come to her

"you know"

nekita said with a serious tone ,make ellen full attention to her

"i didn`t think you are that **CLUELESS **person,but then again it`s a good thing for me ,it will be easy to have that vase since you don`t want her of course "

her smirk widened as she finish what she had said

her dad did n`t took his eyes from the two vase in front of him, but he heard everything and a smile draw on his lips, as he know what nekita is thinking

"what do you mean by that?"

ellen said with annoying look in her face it was sure thing when someone could you clueless

nekita just chuckle and said:

"well, i don`t except you to know that , i fell sorry for you sometimes ,who know how much this vase could be i don`t think it`s less than 50 thousand ",

ellen eyes went wide open and her mouth open

"a..are y..you s..serious?"

"you can ask dad if you don`t believe me , what do you say dad?"

nekita said with a smile of victory

"i don`t think is less than 50 thousand ,because it`s very old so i think it could be 10 thousand or more nothing less"

her dad said without taking his eyes from the two vase ellen could n`t do a thing just stare at her father with surprise Expression thinking with the only question in her mind "how could she be that stupid"

it was then nekita could not hold it in anymore and she started laughing,but when she did, it caught ellen all attention

in first ellen star at nekita with confuse look, until it click her like lightning it was all joke and she fell for it ellen didn`t take the idea that she get trick

**"why you !"**

ellen said under her breath that would make ...

"hahaha..i knew that you are clueless but a stubid hahah ,that is new"

nekita said with a laugh and soon enough her father joins with her laughter

ellen heard her dad laugh and that make her even more furious than she is, and she begin her long speech.

after the long fight they held the vase together ,one from each side and there faces in the opposite direction from each other

and behind them ,there father holding the other vase they walk toward the house and there was long silent until ellen smirk evilly then took off her hand and become holding with one hand,which make all the weight on nekita side

nekita felt the weight on her side and she look at ellen with kind of anger, then she said

**"hey**, hold with you two hand, it`s heavy i could barely hold it"

"you are such a baby, it`s not that heavy you must be imagine that"

ellen said with her eyes close then she smirk evilly that makes nekita pissed off

"not funny, it will crush it if you don`t carry it with your other hand ,you know, it means a lot to dad"

nekita said with the same anger tone

**"so**..."

ellen said with a boring tone

**"so** you know that if it did,you going to be in a big proble...m"

nekita said but was cut by none other than ellen

"but...you forget that we both hold the vase, so if it crash it then the both of us will be in problem not only me"

"oh..yeah** DAD DID YOU HEAR WHAT ELLEN JUST SAID"**

nekita shout to her dad from behind

"**enough**, could n`t be you two stay in silent for 5 min ,and i will said this again be careful i don`t want anything to happen is that understood"

the father said with a warning tone, but his phone ring as usual

"hello,yes what is it"

he answered and became chit-chat as we say with something a bout some patient

"Hm,see , now holding with your two hands"

nekita said with a smile on her lips, ellen did n`t like what she heard but like she would care about that so she did n`t reply to nekita and she kept walking

nekita know that her sister is Stubborn so she decided to do the same with her then she let go one of her hand and hold with one just like ellen

ellen did felt the wight and if she did n`t hold the vase strongly , her hand would probable drop

**"HEY** , what the heck are you doing"

ellen yelled at nekita it was good thing there dad did n`t hear her, looks like he was busy with the phone ,it was a normal thing for them because her father is the director of the only hospital in the city, so no wonder he was so busy, even in the only holiday in the week he keep having calls,some times i feel sorry for him

"so are n`t you hold with one hand so why not i am,"

nekita said with smirk that made ellen like volcano would explode

and before ellen could replay there hands drop and the vase made contact with the harsh Ground, and the worse thing, all this happen in front of there father after he end with the call, his face became like he did see a ghost

ellen and nekita blanched

**"SHE DID IT"**

they said guickly pointing at the other


End file.
